Broken Pride
by haranrei1413
Summary: SoraxKairi fic with a little Namine and Roxas possibly. Set in what i guess u could call the Lion King world from KHII. Sora's an outsider along with his brother who would like to get to the other side of the boarder. How far will they go to get there?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fic so please review and tell me wat u think. I just had to try this type of fic, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Flames are welcome because I know it's probably bad. But please leave a review. **

Sora yawned as he stretched, his short claws scraping the rocky terrain beneath him. He sat back on his rear, and began to scratch is ears with his paw, his claws bringing comfort to the constant itching. He licked his paw, bringing it over the small patch of brown fur that rested on his head trying to calm the spikes, but failed. After he was satisfied, or had simply given up, he stood, his tail flicking ever so slightly as he looked towards the green plains before him. Now if only he was allowed to venture there.

Sora crouched down as he heard a pebble slid across the ground as if being kicked by something. He faced the direction of the sound, only to see Roxas, his brother, crouched on a boulder above him.

"Gotcha!" Roxas cried as he pounced on Sora, sending him backwards and onto his back.

Roxas has Sora pinned to the ground, with a smirk on his face. Sora attempted to push his brother off of him but failed and he lay back letting his head hit the hard rocky surface beneath him.

"Get off," Sora growled, showing Roxas he had best move, before he regretted it later.

"Whatever lil' bro," Roxas said as he climbed off of Sora.

Sora rolled over and then stood to face Roxas. Roxas, though they both stood at like a foot and a half tall, towered over Sora as he crouched down. Sora sighed and loosened up, letting his guard down completely, not really worrying or caring if Roxas decided to pounce him again. But they both knew the games were over.

After a few moments of silence and staring at nothing, they heard a roar that echoed through the vast deserted canyons.

"That time already?" Roxas complained as he broke out into a run towards the gorge.

Sora yawned once again and soon after began chasing after his brother.

When Sora finally caught up to him, they were already halfway towards the canyon's lake. There, the only steady source of water in the wastelands, and the only source that was diminishing slowly each day.

The two skidded to a stop in front of a large tree that sat next to the small lake. Roxas looked around and then took a set up against the tree. Sora followed and rested with his back to the tree next to Roxas.

"You'd think he'd be here since he called us," Roxas said with a scoff.

"Well if it hadn't took you so long to get here maybe I wouldn't have gotten so impatient," The heard a voice from above.

A male lion with jet-black fur jumped down to the ground in front of the two cubs. He looked at Roxas with a frown, who in turn, looked up at him with an innocent smile. He towered over the two, rolling his eyes at Roxas's innocent smile, for he was anything but innocent.

"So," Roxas said letting a serious look appear on his face. "You wanted us here for, what reason?"

"Axel and Demyx are doing something else for me, so that means," He started to explain only for Roxas and Sora to interrupt.

"We get boarder watch!" They both cried with smiles.

He rolled his eyes as the two high-pawed each other with grins.

"Yes, boarder watch," He said in a annoyed tone. "So get to it."

The two looked at him with confused expressions.

"Now?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Yes, now," He said slowly showing he was trying not to blow up on them.

"Yes sir!" They said as they turned and headed for the green plains.

"Boarder watch? Can you believe that Sora?" Roxas said excitedly as they ran.

"I know, we get first dibs on whatever we find!" Sora said as he ran ahead of Roxas and turning to face him, causing Roxas to skid to a stop in front of him. "We could sneak over to the other side!"

"Sora!?" Roxas cried placing a paw over his brother's mouth. "Are you crazy? We're not allowed over there!"

"Hence the sneaking part!" Sora cried. "Just think about it! Actually being able to get something while hunting!"

"Okay, wait, think about it for a second," Roxas said shaking his head causing his spiked blonde patch of fur on his head to shake as well. "Even if we do make it across, who's to say the lionesses that patrol over there won't find us?"

"Well….Uh, I didn't think about that," Sora said, his head lowering.

"Exactly, so let's just go see if we can catch anything near the boarder, okay?" Roxas said walking around him and beginning to run towards the boarder once again.

Sora sighed and then began to follow his brother.

They reached the boarder a few minutes later, a cliff that lead over and into the green fields. They sat near the edge and watched the animals over in the distance. They both wanted to be over there, but past mistakes by others prevented it. They were blamed for crimes that had not committed.

**See told u it was bad, but please leave a review so I can improve on whatever u guys think I can improve on. And sorry it was so short but it seemed like a good place to stop, sorry again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now that my arm is healed, I can write again so, here's the next chapter in my not so loved first fic.**

Chapter Two

Kairi fell to the ground as her father stepped on her tail as she tried to run off. She looked up at him slowly with an innocent grin. He smirked as he looked down at her. Her perked ears then lay flat against her head, a scowl replacing the grin.

"Well…I almost made it!" She said her ears perking up again as the smirk on her father's face changed to a grin.

"Go back inside, Kairi," He said softly motioning with his head towards the den, his red mane flowing as he did so.

"What if Naminé goes with me? Then can I go?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

He sighed and nodded, "Just remember don't talk to strangers, and don't go near the Outlands," he said as Kairi turned and ran back towards the den.

"Naminé!" Kairi called as she ran into the den skidding to a stop next to her sleeping sister. "Lazy excuse for a sister," Kairi muttered under her breathe as she walked next to Naminé's ear. She crouched down next to Naminé's ear. "FIRE!"

Naminé simply rolled over and away from her sister. Kairi huffed and walked over to the sleeping cub.

"Naminé! WAKE UP!" Kairi screamed in Naminé's ear as she yawned.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here you know," Naminé said sleepily. She looked up at her light pink furred twin.

Kairi simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah sorry, but guess what?" Kairi cried ecstatically jumping up and down remembering the reason she came to get her sister.

"What is it Kairi?" Naminé asked as she stretched. She began licking her golden fur as she awaited her sister's 'big news.' She only wondered what it would be today, perhaps she had seen another cloud shaped like a rabbit, or had seen her reflection (her beautiful reflection if she recalled correctly) in another shiny rock.

"He's going to let us go by ourselves today!" This made Naminé's ears perk up.

"Without anyone? Really?" Naminé asked just as excited as Kairi, this was much better than the rabbit cloud.

"Yeah but we have to go now!"

Naminé nodded and then followed her sister out of the den. The two were halfway down the path towards the plain when Kairi stopped, nearly causing Naminé to run into her.

"What are you doing?" Naminé asked softly.

"Want to do something fun?" Kairi asked, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Naminé was silent for a few seconds before she got what Kairi was implying. She shook her head and took a step back from her sister.

"Kairi, we're not allowed and you know it," Naminé said softly as she looked down at the ground. "You remember what happened to Riku…"

Kairi feel silent, he had been missing ever since he left on his own towards the Outlands, more than likely caught by outsiders.

"We'll be extra careful, come on Nami!" Kairi said with a pout.

"I'm not so sure Kairi…" Naminé said uneasily. "What if something happens?"

"Then something will happen, there's no guarantee that I won't fall over dead right now, you know," Kairi said seriously.

"Kairi…that wasn't funny," Naminé said bluntly.

"It wasn't supposed to be, so please!" Kairi said giving her sister a cute pouting look that everyone eventually gave in to when she used it.

Namina was silent for a few seconds before giving a reluctant nod with a defeated sigh. Kairi smirked and turned towards the plains, Naminé soon following behind.

"I don't think I've ever been this bored in my whole life," Sora whined as he rolled over on his back.

"Will you stop your complaining?" Roxas asked as he sat near the edge of the cliff.

"It's not my fault this is so boring," Sora murmured. (Kind of like this fic huh? Boring?)

"Just shut up," Roxas said with a sigh as he watched the green plains.

After about an hour of silence and what seemed like a million dumb questions from Sora, Roxas's head perked up.

"Sora," Roxas said quietly as he turned to the cub that was playing with a blade of grass between his paws.

"Uh huh?" He said as his tongue was out to the side in concentration as he a tried to bury the blade of grass in the dirt.

"Pay attention Sora!" Roxas whispered.

Sora jumped up from his position on the ground and quickly stood next to Roxas.

"What?"

"Look," Roxas motioned with his paw towards the plains.

Sora scanned the horizon, seeing nothing but grass, rock, grass, rock, tree, grass, antelope, rock, lion cubs running towards the border, rock, tree, more antelope…..

"Sora! Lion cubs!" Roxas cried putting his head in his paws.

"…Oh yeah I saw them!"

"Right of course you did, but look where they're headed," Roxas smirked.

The two cubs were heading straight for the boarder, which meant they had a perfect shot at getting something to eat. Roxas turned and headed down the cliff and around to where the two were headed with Sora following behind lazily. As the reached the canyon that lead towards the Pride Lands they could see the green plains coming into view.

Roxas skidded to a stop and hid behind a rock, peeking around the other side. Sora came running, sliding right next to his brother as Roxas rolled his eyes.

Kairi became a little uneasy as she began to see the canyons and gray landscape that lay in front of them. Her run became a slow walk, as she got closer, Naminé following behind, with a worried expression.

"Maybe we should go back Kairi," Namina said softly as she walked beside her sister.

"Stop being such a chicken Nami," Kairi said as she took a step across the boarder line that was marked by a black charred rock.

Roxas and Sora pounced them both, holding them to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Kairi whined slamming her head on the ground below her.

"…"

"NOW!"

Kairi pushed Sora off of her, sending him over to the rock, where he sat quite dazed. Kairi walked over to where Roxas and Naminé were….surprised to see them gazing in to each other's eyes…….

"…Do you want me to push him off of you?" Kairi asked slowly smirking at her sister.

Roxas simply got off of her and went over to where Sora sat giving them confused looks.

"…"

"…"

"…" Naminé looked from her sister to the cubs. "…We're having a staring contest because…?"

Kairi turned and gave her sister a 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about' look.

"Well no one is saying anything…I was just asking," She said sitting on the dirt with a sigh.

Sora leaned closer to Roxas whispering in his ear. "Uh…what now?"

Roxas looked at Sora with the 'you're an idiot' look he normally gave his brother, he opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent…What were they going to do now?

"I told you we shouldn't of came here!" Naminé whispered harshly.

Kairi smirked and walked over to where Sora sat. She lifted a paw and placed it on his head. "Nami, do you see how small these 'lions' are?"

"Hey!" Sora pushed her paw off of his patch of fur that she had flattened. "We're just as tall as you are! No, my bad, taller!"

"Well if you ask me…I'd say you both are a couple of babies," The smirk never leaving her face. She stood staring him in the eye.

"I don't remember asking you…" Sora snapped.

"Kairi, I think you should stop," Naminé said softly looking at Roxas with worried eyes.

"Sora back off," Roxas said quietly.

"What are you talking about, it was your idea to ambush 'em!" Sora cried turning to face his brother.

Roxas shrugged and turned back to Naminé. He grinned as she smiled before turning back towards Kairi.

"Kairi, let's go before we get in trouble, please?" Naminé begged her sister.

Kairi sighed and then turned around hitting Sora with her tail in his face. Sora was about to pounce when Roxas put a paw on his tail, stopping his movements. Sora turned and glared at him as Roxas simply shook his head. Sora turned and headed back towards the canyon, Kairi back towards the Pridelands. Roxas turned from Sora back to Naminé as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, for…pouncing you earlier I mean," Roxas said nervously.

"It's fine…say…would you maybe…want to…meet her again sometime?" she looked down nervously at her paws.

"…Uh, yeah, I guess so…Yeah I would like that," he grinned poking his chest out. "I'm Roxas, by the way."

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "Naminé."

"Well, I better go get Sora, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting into," he sighed. "So…two sun rises from today?"

"That's fine," Naminé said, as she continued to stare into his blue eyes. _I feel like I could get lost and drown. They're just like the water at the watering hole, only clearer and gentle. How are they different from us? Was dad wrong?_

"Well…see you Naminé," Roxas smiled and turned around and began running towards the canyon.

He was running along until he heard his name being called. He looked around to see Axel on a ledge not to far from the ground. Axel jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Well, well, what was that buddy?" He smirked as he walked past Roxas towards the border. He sniffed the air. "Seems like she's still there," He turned to Roxas, "Coming?"

"Uh…what for?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Well…you'll see," Axel walked over to him and picked him up by the back of his neck. (What's that called anyway? You know when they do that? They pick them up by their…. anyone know?)

"Axel! Let me down!" Roxas squirmed for a few seconds before giving up. He's played this game before and there was no way Axel would let him down.

Axel arrived at the border, Roxas in….his mouth. He dropped the cub on the dirt and looked around the scorched rock.

"Well, lookie there, she hasn't left, looks like she's looking for something if you ask me," he chuckled, "guess I'll have to give her a hand huh?"

Axel walked out quietly, Naminé's back to him as she scanned the plains. Where had Kairi gone?

"What cha looking for?" Axel said with a smile as she jumped at his voice.

She turned and looked up at him as he stood over her. She lowered to the ground under his glare.

"I…uh…" Naminé stuttered.

"Axel!" Roxas came out from behind the rock. He ran over and stood in front of Naminé. He glared up at him. "Lay off."

"Aww, wittle Woxas pwaying the hero?" Axel said in a baby voice, causing the fur on Roxas's neck and back to stand up.

"Just leave her alone!" Roxas cried. He forgot how much trouble he could get into for doing something like this, standing up to one of the elders. But at the moment, the only thing he could think of was Naminé, and her eyes they seemed to mirror her thoughts.

Axel shook out his flaming (not literally) red mane and bared his teeth. "You're gonna regret standing up to me lil man."

Roxas stood his ground as Axel lunged at him. Not moving from his position to protect Naminé. Axel was knocked off track in the air as a brown ball of fur hit him in the side.

"Sora!" Roxas cried with a smile.

Sora staggered to his feet with a smile. "Hey…bro,"

Sora walked over and stood beside Roxas as Axel pushed himself to his feet. He turned and glared at the three cubs, fire in his eyes.

**I'm sorry this probably isn't to interesting, but I'd like to thank the people who left me reviews, signed and anonymous. So thank you, please leave a review to tell me if I've improved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is short! I've been really busy lately with exams, and my wrist is still healing from where I sprained it not too long ago. So please be kind and leave a review.**

Chapter three

Sora and Roxas stood in front of Naminé, Axel glaring at them.

"Roxas," Axel smirked, "Food over us?"

"It's Naminé!" Roxas yelled jumping towards Axel.

Roxas stood in front of Axel, jumping to the side as he lashed at him with his paw. Roxas jumped towards Axel's neck, sinking his teeth in. Axel began thrashing his head back and forth, trying to get the small cub from his neck. Sora jumped up, slashing Axel across his eye. (Sorry Shakko) Axel let out a cry of pain as Roxas was thrown off of the flaming red feline's neck.

"Alright Roxas!" Axel grinded his teeth, "Lets try this test."

Axel jumped over Roxas and grabbed Sora by the scruff of his neck. Roxas turned to see him with a paw on Naminé's back.

"Sora! Naminé!" Roxas ran over to Axel and glared up at him. "What's the big idea?"

Axel grinned and motioned to Naminé and then to Sora who was trying to claw at Axel's eyes but was failing miserably.

"Chowwse," Axel said as clearly as possible with a lion cub in his mouth.

"What? No way!" Roxas shook his head and stared at Axel.

"Roxas," Naminé said softly, "Choose your brother, if you don't…"

Axel's claws sunk into the back of Naminé before she finished her sentence.

Roxas immediately ran at Axel slashing him across his face causing him to drop Sora who in turn, bit into the forearm that held Naminé down. She crawled out from underneath Axel's paw and ran behind Roxas.

"GAH! Can't you two just calm down for a second?" Axel said holding the two of them off with his paws. "I won't hurt her, you happy?"

Axel shook of the blood that was running down his face. He glared at the two who simply looked up at him with defiant stares.

Roxas turned to Naminé who was checking the wounds on her back. He then looked towards the Pridelands as he heard the sound of someone approaching

"NAMI!" Kairi cried as she tackled her sister. "It's okay, daddy's coming!"

"What?" Naminé said pushing Kairi off of her.

Kairi looked at the wounds on Naminé's back, the two marks leaving red patches of blood in her fur.

"What happened?" Kairi asked worriedly, she turned and glared at Roxas. "It was you wasn't it!?"

Roxas opened his mouth to explain but Sora beat him to it. "He helped her! Axel's the one who did it?" Sora pointed a paw accusingly at Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes and went back to licking his paw that had Sora's tiny teeth marks in it.

Naminé turned to Roxas. "Roxas…thanks, I'm sorry if I…" A loud roar cut her of from behind.

They all turned to see Diz (a.k.a. Naminé and Kairi's dad XD poor them, I couldn't think of anyone else to use) rushing towards them. He let out a loud piercing roar and stood in front of Naminé and Kairi causing Roxas to flinch as he stared down at him.

"How's it going old man?" Axel smirked as he walked up Diz.

"Get out, now, before my fangs find you," he bared his teeth.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so pushie, I don't feel like getting in another fight today," he gave Sora and Roxas glares.

"Then I suggest you leave," Diz brought his paw back and smacked Roxas over where he lay next to Axel.

"Roxas!" Naminé ran forward, crouching down next to Roxas as he lifted his head to stare up at Diz.

"Naminé, here now."

"Nami, get over here!" Kairi ran over to her sister, pushing Sora out of the way who stood beside Naminé.

"Hey! Why are you always pushing me out of the way?" Sora cried with a pout.

Kairi turned to look at him with a smile. "Maybe if you stayed out of the way, I wouldn't have to get you out of the way."

Axel walked over to the four cubs and picked up Roxas by the scruff of his neck, and began walking towards the Outlands. Sora stuck his tongue out at Kairi and then followed after him. Naminé watched them with a worried expression and Kairi pouted that Sora had gotten the last 'laugh'.

Diz cleared his thought causing them to look up at him. "May I ask what you two were thinking?" He roared.

Naminé cowered behind Kairi, who stood tall in front of him, shaking. "It was my idea…don't blame Naminé…"

"Why didn't you try to stop her Naminé? You know its not safe, and you go and do it anyway!"

Naminé looked down at the ground. Kairi stared at her sister with a sad expression. She turned to Diz. "Why are you acting like its all Nami's fault?"

Diz scoffed and turned around and began walking back to Pride Rock. Kairi sighed and looked back to Naminé.

"Nami…are you okay?"

"Its always my fault isn't it? He hates me…they didn't want me, just you.," Her eyes were covered with what seemed like a mist.

"Naminé…" Naminé turned away and ran down the path Axel and Sora had left by not too long ago. "Naminé!!" Kairi only watched as her twin ran off.

"…You know I can walk right?" Roxas sighed.

"Whatever, you'd just run back to Nami," Sora chuckled softly.

"Shut up Sora!"

Axel rolled his eyes as they continued slowly walking back to the tree at the center of the canyon. His right eye was shut, which meant he was using his left eye alone to walk, his head turned so it was easier for him to see…and also for Sora and Roxas to argue the way back.

"Roxie loves Nami!" Sora cried running ahead.

"Put me down!" He began squirming. Axel opened his jaws, Roxas falling to the ground landing on his paws.

Roxas began chasing after Sora, the two zigzagging across the path. Axel smirked as he watched Roxas pin Sora to the ground.

"What about you and Pinky?" He smirked at his brother.

"No way," Sora gagged at the thought of the light red furred lioness cub.

Roxas got off of him and walked over to Axel. He looked up at the lion, who stared down at him with his right eye.

"Wow buddy, do me a favor and get on my blind side so I don't have to look at you," Axel smirked as Roxas huffed.

Axel's ears perked up and he turned to the rear. He smirked and stared down at Roxas, only to see a small smile spread onto his face, only to have it return to the blank expression it usually held.

"Roxas!" Naminé skidded to a stop in front of them, looking up at Axel with a pained expression. "Can…I please stay?"

"What?" Axel laughed, "Why would you want to stay with us?"

"What's the matter?" Roxas walked over to Naminé.

"Nothing…but…you would let me stay here wouldn't you?" She directed this toward Axel.

Axel looked around nervously, "Well…I guess…"

"You guess what Axel?" they all turned to see Xemnas walking towards them, or more exactly Axel.

"Superior," Axel took a few steps back where he was in front of Naminé and Roxas.

"Move," Axel did as he was told and moved out of the way. Xemnas looked down at Naminé who stared at the red dirt beneath her feet. Roxas moved closer to her, their bodies shaking. "Did I hear correctly?" Naminé looked up at him. "You wish to leave your pride and join us? They will not welcome you back you understand?"

"I do…I wasn't welcome there before anyway…" Naminé spoke softly.

He scoffed and turned away, walking back towards the tree that was a few miles ahead. "You may stay…but you will hold your own." With that he left them.

Naminé let out a sigh of relief, turning to Axel. "So…"

"Whatever, come on lets just get back," Axel groaned. "This heat is killing the mysterious wounds that I got somehow."

Roxas and Sora snickered and ran ahead of Axel, Roxas stopped and turned to face Naminé. "Hurry up!"

Naminé shook her head and ran ahead of Axel with Sora and Roxas. They soon arrived at the base of the tree. Naminé looked around, her excitement from a few minutes prior had vanished. Eleven other lions and a lioness sat around the tree, a few drinking from the small watering hole. _So this is where they live…it feels so depressing. I can see why Axel laughed earlier._

She sighed as Roxas and Sora ran towards one of the lions near the water pushing him in. He let out a cry and began chasing them around after he had quickly climbed out. This place was going to be a lot more interesting than home, and to this she smiled and ran over to where they were.

**Sorry its so short, please leave a review!**


End file.
